The present invention relates to a process for the continuous paraffining of any kinds of yarns.
The term "paraffining" is generally used for meaning the operation by which a weaving and/or knitting yarn is, at least partially, spread or coated with a thin layer of paraffin or hydrocarbonic wax in order to improve its features of smoothness and generically of workability.
The paraffining methods and apparatus according to which the yarn slides under tension around rods or cylinders of solid paraffin are well known. Said methods and apparatus nevertheless show the inconvenience of an uneven distribution of the paraffin layer on the yarn because the paraffin viscosity cannot be modified and therefore it is easy that some parts of the yarn are coated with an excess of paraffin while others are without paraffin layer.
Another inconvenience is due to the fact that the paraffining rods must be frequently changed when the paraffin layer is worn out owing to the continuous sliding of the yarn with a subsequently waste of an important quantity of paraffin and frequent stop of the apparatus.